In the related art, as a collision avoidance assistance device and a collision avoidance assistance method, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-296886, a device and a method are known in which a braking operation of a driver is assisted through automatic braking in order to avoid collision with an object on the front side of a vehicle.